Mario Party
by Noshpahnoshpaah
Summary: Well this is basically Mario characters in the Corpse Party ad it if you want but don't expect great from it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey!Anyway this is a disclaimer.I DO NOT own Corpse Party or any of the Mario characters,they all belong to their rightful owners.I'm gonna be paraphrasing the Corpse Party Chapter One,from the game and anime so yeah just thought I'd let you know.**

LUIGI IS MY HONOR AND HAPPINESS WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR DOESN'T RECOGNIZE I CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE HIM FOREVER.

"It was a drizzly sundown exactly like this down the stairs,a teacher astray her steps and fell to her death you all heard the stories before right?Before Mushroom Academy was constructed there was another school or should I say mansion?King Boo's Mansion to be exact such an awful event to occur,King Boo loved the school and treated it as if it were his own bay but one thing was for sure,the school HAD to be shut down so on the day of it's conclusion he committed suicide."Rosalina said behind the flickering candle light.  
"Everyone believed the mansion was jinxed,this was the one of the many deaths to happen there,however the teacher who tripped still roams these halls,thinking she's still alive in fact it's right about now,when she gradually opens the door,then the rooms turn dusky,she'll knock on the door and ask a question..."  
Just then the lights went out all the girls screamed in terror as the door slowly opened.  
Cccccrrrrreeeeeaaaaakkkkk  
A voice seemed to come out of the inky blackness.  
"Is anybody there?"  
The girls screamed again.  
Suddenly light was restored.A laugh came from a light pink Yoshi.  
"Did I startle you all?"

The girl with platinum hair smiled."Hi !"The two high fived each other."Now that was a scare!"  
"Oh yeah and Mario,while I was on my way over here some cute thing ran into me!"  
A toad with pink poky dots walked in.  
"Um...Mario?"she said in a bashful manner.  
"Toadette?Why are you here?"replied the older sibling.  
"Well she told me how you dropped one of your notebooks so she came here to give it to you!"  
"I did?Well thanks!"  
A female with gold blonde hair decided to pitch in with conversation."Are you in junior high?"  
The little toad nodded as the girls awed in affection.  
"You didn't tell me you had such a adorable sister Mario!"  
"Really?"  
"You didn't mention her ever!"  
Daisy whispered something to the blonde's ear.  
"Looks like you have a challenger now don't you Peach?"  
"What are you blabbering about Daisy?"

"Hey guys I was wondering if we could all do something real quick?Since today is the last day of school I was thinking we do something called the Luigi Charm!It's some kind of charm I found searching through the web if we do it we'll all be friends forever!"The educator looked around."Does everyone want to try this?"

Everyone agreed.  
"Gather in a circle about the paper the words,Luigi we plead you.1 time in you mind, if you mess up just don't stop or the charm will slip up.  
A yellow Yoshi speak up.  
"What'll happen if it slips up?"  
"We won't slip up!Now just give it your all!"

...

"K,now everyone take hold of the paper onto it super tight,DO NOT let go we're all gonna rip it into individual I say ,two,one!"The tearing was accompanied by a flash of lightning and a tremendous roar of thunder.  
"We're all finished now put that piece somewhere where you won't loose it."  
"Does this scrap have any purpose?"asked the yellow Yoshi.  
"Of course!It'll help us stay connected!"  
A dark pink Yoshi went up to Rosalina.  
"You don't know how much this means to me!I really owe you a thank you!"  
"You don't need to owe me any tanks we're all friends here."  
"Well okay everyone it's time to enjoy your summer vacation!"  
It was right about then when the ground started to tremble.  
"An earthquake?!"Mario asked.  
"This is sure a hell of a earthquake it's huge!"the yellow Yoshi responded.  
Parts of light beams started falling toward the floor.  
"Stay calm!Get under the desk!"  
The dark pink Yoshi gave a shriek.  
"Now!Under the desk!I can't stand to see one of you get hurt!"  
The ground from underneath their feet began to crumble. Toadette hanged on to Mario for dear life soon everyone was falling into darkened oblivion.

Peach had awaken.(My ankle...Did I sprain it?)Over not so far was Daisy lying on near a staircase.  
"Daisy!Hey Daisy!Wake up!"  
The ginger haired girl eyes flickered open."Peach?Is it time for gym?"  
"Of course not!Remember?We were in class doing some kind of charm Rosalina suggested!"  
"Oh yeah!Then where are we?And all the others?"  
"I don't have a clue..."  
Peach struggled to open the windows,but they didn't budge.  
"They're sealed up tight,is this paint?They're painted!"  
"Maybe it's like a haunted house!"  
"But we were just in school a little while ago how did we get here then?"  
"Maybe,we were some aliens decided to teleport us here so we have to bust our way out of here using cool weapons and stuff!"  
Peach gasped.  
"Nah I'm just kidding you get so worked up easily it's cute!"

A tiny voice seemed to echo about in the halls.  
"Did you hear that,Daisy?"  
"Nope,nothing at all."  
"Well we should hurry up and get out of here."  
When they reached a door there was something odd about was too elegant,too fancy to be a regular house the blonde's pupils shrinked.  
"Hey Peach what's wrong with your leg?"  
"I think I sprained it or something."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I think so..."  
"Hey Peach why are there so many desk?And why is everything so fancy?Is this the school Rosalina was talking about?!"  
As the two girls walked along behind them stood someone,someone green.  
"It's only the two of us I think."  
"I'm alone.I'm alone with Peach!"Daisy buried her face in Peach's breast.  
"What are you doing?Stop it Daisy!And at a time like this!?"  
"Think about it,more time here means more time together!"

"Hey Peach?Do you have any pads on you I can borrow?The scented ones?"  
"Um,I only have a regular you go."  
"Cool!Better change now or else it'll be like Cherry Kool-aid down there!"  
"Do you even realize what you just said?"  
In the hallway the blonde found a old frozen she stared into it she saw a reflection of a man wearing a green hat behind her,her face quickly turned only to realize it was just her friend.  
"Hey there's a big door maybe it's the exit!Let's get out of here and enjoy summer!"  
As they pulled the doorknob the handles come right off,while the 'door' came peeling off the wall.  
"It's a fake?Why so many traps?"  
"Well it's getting late let's go find somewhere to sleep!Plus you can rest that ankle of yours!"  
The stairs were eerie,every step you took it sounded like the the wood was about to break any minute.  
...

After Daisy had preformed some medical help to the sprained ankle,the two girls got together in bed.  
"Peach we'll always stay friends together from now on right?"  
"Yeah!Now that we have the Luigi Charm we'll always stay connected!"  
"Oops..."  
"What?"  
"I lost my scrap must have left it near the staircase be back in a jiffy!"  
"Hold on!I'll come too!"  
"You need to rest so your ankle can heal!"

Peach watched as Daisy exited the room she couldn't help but feel doubt about this.(I should have gone with I can do about it now.)  
Dong!  
(Was that the clock?Wasn't it frozen?)The lights dimmed down in the room as though a cloud has covered the sun.( .Hell?I can't say can't I move?)A quilted pen was writing something in a notebook it looked like it had a mind of it's own:  
How about we go somewhere durinng summer break?  
Claret starting oozing from the cracks in the the 'windows' it's as if someone splashed a bucket of red paint on dripped from the walls and onto the floor creating a clot sea.(What is happening?!Daisy!)  
"Are you coming Luigi...?"whispered a went into Peach's mouth overflowing her,as if attempting to choke her out.  
Daisy felt a presence behind her."Peach?What are y-"A body of someone rested against a chair,cut open in half with organs spilling out."AAAAAHHHHH!PEACH!"  
As the female almost choked heard the call she swatted the ghost frantically toward the door."Another door?!"With falling on the stairs as she barged out the soul seemed to disappear."Daisy!Daisy can you hear me!"As she touched then body it felt squishy as she inspected it she found out is was a body made of guts and hearts."AAAAAHHHHH!"Peach turned behind was a man wearing green,with blue overalls,white gloves,and a L on his he had shadows over his had a vacuum on his back as he turned it on blood started flowing from it like a onto the velvet carpet.  
"PEACH!"the blonde let out a gag as she barfed all over the came over to her patting her she had no control,Peach had no control over what you were saying at all,as if she was possessed...  
"WHY DID YOU COME SO LATE?I COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!YOU CALL THAT A JIFFY?WE'LL STILL CALL BE FRIENDS AFTER THAT?THINK AGAIN BITCH!HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?TO ME!I HATE YOU!I HATE YOU!I HATE YOU!"

"How could you say something like that?I thought we would stay friends together like we said,you even confirmed it remember?Why?Why would you say all that crap to me?!"Daisy screamed as she went off crying.

(What just happened?Why is Daisy running away and why is she sad?)Memories started to flow through her mind.(Why,why would I ever say something to her like that to her?Why?I need to apologize to her...)

(Why would Peach say all those things?Why does she hate me?It's my fault.I have only one choice...)

As the blonde searched throught the corridor she heard a noice coming from the library."Listen Daisy,I'm sorry I said all those things,I didn't know what we be friends forever again?"When the door opnened it seemed as if she was to late."NO!DAISY!NO!WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!"  
Daisy slowly moved her hands trying to remove the rope around her neck."DAISY!"She tried to lift her up on her shoulders but the floor was too slippery."The bucket!"The bucket was contained of a skull and eyeballs."WHATEVER!"She sprinted towards Daisy but she was already affixated to death.  
"WHY?NO!WERN'T WE GOING TO BE FRIENDS FOREVER LIKE YOU SAID?PLEASE DON'T!DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!PLEASE COME BACK DAISY!IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"Peach wailed.  
(This is impossible...why would this happen?Why did Daisy hang herself?How did we end up in a place like this?One thing was for certain though...I DO NOT WANT TO BE IT'S THE ONE AND ONLY...

KING BOO'S MANSION.

**Continue to Chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:Second Chapter!Woo!So disclaimer I DO NOT own Corpse Party or any of the Mario all belong to their rightful owners.I'll be using paraphrasing Corpse Party Chapter Two in the anime and game so just thought I should let you as for spelling mistakes sorry,but you probably know what I'm trying to 't expect awesomeness if you can do better(which you definitely can)put in the comment section k?Thanks guys!P.S Sorry if it's too fast paced I really can't help it**

It was a darkened corridor and Rosalina was there,without a person in viewable started hyperventilating breathing very rapidly.

"Rosalina!"She heard in the .Yoshi emerged from the shadows."Rosalina are you all right?"

"Didn't you hear a voice...?"

"No,but it was probaly just your hey how about this?I'll go look k?"

"NO! !"

"Rosalina come on,you need to stay here."

"Hey!Rosalina!"

The high school student gave a scream.

It was just the yellow Yoshi."Hey!It's me!"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Then it settled then,can you watch over Rosalina?"

"Sure."

"NO!"

"She'll be back just calm down!"

"Okay see you soon..."(I need to be brave for the students,I'm their educator!Even though if I'm really scared...)

...

(I feel like I'm a little girl who just watched a horror film.I'm I must do it for the students,I can't let anything bad happen to them...)

As entered the room,a closet fell on her back.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

*This part will be from Corpse Party Chapter Two so I'll quote it

" 'In all the world,the most vile,untrustworthy individuals of them all...are you schoolteachers.

All you care about is your own well-being!You're not worried about your 're just worried being held responsible if something should happen to them!You're all the last one of you!...And I won't be taken in by your lies anymore!when you see a problem amoung your kids,you just keep your distance...because you sure wouldn't want to get involved!Have to keep up appearances,right?You just pick out the problem children and chip away at them little by little until they either drop out or get expelled!You're not disciplining them...you're just raging at them!'  
'...That's...not...'  
'I've never met a teacher who actually cared about her once!'  
'...You... You're...wrong...'  
'All your students are destined to starve to death in these halls...if they don't succumb to depression and kill themselves first!There's no other possible 'll all die meaningless deaths,just like I did!And they sure won't be thinking about YOU as they take their final breaths!Any last words,bitch?I'll tell them to your students as I end their miserable lives.'  
'...Spare...m...'  
'Heh... Haha!HAHAHAHAHA!Come again?'  
'...Spare...my...students...'  
'What was that?!'  
'Please I don't care what happens to me...Just please,spare their lives!'  
'They're not your 're not their you really still pretending to care about them?Filthy liar...Do you know?When you die here,you experience the pain you felt at the moment of your death for all eternity!And I'm going to crush you to pain must be unbearable...unimaginable...and you're going to feel that pain every moment of everyday,forevermore...Ask me to spare 's what you really . Isn't it?Be honest with me...and I'll consider sparing your life.'  
'Don't you harm a hair on their heads,you hear me?!'  
'Tch. You are one stubborn little bitch.' "  
As the wardrobe pressed down so much pressure was put on her back blood started splatting out.  
(This is insufferable,my rib cage is probably cracked by now...Why would I feel this pain forever?)A dingy sign was glued onto the wall:  
King Boo Mansion  
(King...Boo...Mansion...? . ? . ...)

*MEANWHILE*  
Another earthquake had occurred.  
"Another one?!"  
"AAHH!"

"Is it gone...?"  
"Come on let's probably would've been back by have to find her..."  
"Well what if when we were searching for her she came here and we'd both be trouble?"  
"Let's just go!"  
"Okay if we don't find her we'll come right back here."  
"I got an idea we could leave her a me check if I have a pen or ,I got a notebook."  
This is Rosalina, if your reading this note stay here.  
"Now I feel like this isn't enough..."  
"You know this is all your fault,you're the one who wanted to leave her the note."  
"I know!"she said quietly sobbing.  
"Just relax you'll see it'll turn out fine!"

"AAGGHH!"After the two settled down for a bit Rosalina began to talk.  
"Ar-Are these d-de-d-dea-dead people?"  
"I'm afraid the-they are..."

"Hey Rosalina..."  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"Look at this paper..."  
Welcome new students to King Boo Mansion!  
Silence filled the room.  
"Rosalina...?"  
"NNNNNOOOOO!This can't be...NNNNNOOOOO!"

A new voice was heard across the hall."Come on lighten up!"It was a smiling old Toad.

"Toadsworth?Is it really you?"Rosalina asked excitedly.

"You're newcomers to this school,I know that for a fact."  
The yellow Yoshi pulled Rosalina for a second.  
"So who is this guy?"  
"He's Toadsworth!He's known for his homepage on paranormal stuff plus he can talk with spirits!I really adore you!You're like my hero!"  
"Thanks but sorry I haven't been updating for a last post was about the Luigi Charm."  
"Why come you haven't been updating since then?"  
"It's because of the charm."  
"What?"  
"You see,I knew the steps to the charm then I decided to try it out with some friends of we did it was the last we saw of our own world."  
"Wait,that's what happens if you slip up?"  
"Yes."  
"That's crazy!What kind of messed up person would do this?"  
"Have you heard the story about the three children?"  
"Huh?"  
"The three bodies were slaughtered like are the three ghost who did this as punishment."  
"That's not fair!"  
"Unfortunately I am unable to leave,I already died here not too long there is a way out,if you put the three children to rest,give them some closure,then the curse will begin to wear down and we'll all have to get the murderer to feel guilt for what they the murderer is here in this building."

"Do you hear something Rosalina?"  
"HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"  
"That sounds like..."  
Almost like a car the dark pink Yoshi started to zoom across the them with two ghost dragging her at top speed.  
"COME BACK!"  
The dark pink Yoshi had been completely slammed against the stair case.

The female cried."NO HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!THIS IS TOO MUCH!"She ran off without saying another word.  
"How...?Could this happen? I'm really starting to lose my cool!Hey!Rosalina!"Suddenly the yellow Yoshi went unconscious as someone dragged his body along the shabby floor.

slowly awakened."What?Why aren't I dead?"  
*This part will also be quoted when Corpse Party Chapter Two,although the one thing I'm changing is the school name*  
" 'So you're...really,truly concerned about the safety of your students,are you?'  
'Of course I am!'  
'But you're just their instructor,no?You have no familial bond with any of 're not their mother.'  
'But they're my children!'I think I speak for every single one of us at Mushroom Academy...when I say that we love our children...We care about them just as their parents underestimate a answer me this!Your little rant earlier suggested that more of my students are here than the two I came with and the one I heard...Is it true?Were the others brought here as well?' "  
" you'll never find them..."  
" 'Counting you I sense the arrival of nine people.' "  
(Rosalina I hope you're okay,I'll be back...)

**Continue to Chapter 3**


End file.
